1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an imaging optical system and an electronic imaging apparatus provided with the imaging optical system.
2. Description of Related Art
In an imaging apparatus, when focusing is performed in accordance with the object distance of an object to be photographed, a conventional imaging optical system has been required to move at least one lens along the optical axis. In this case, the movement of the lens is made, for example, by a stepping motor.
Instead of moving the lens, a variable optical-property mirror can be used (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2002-287033).
In order to downsize the optical system, the optical system can be designed so that an optical element is decentered and placed or the optical path is bent (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Kokai Nos. 2000-298237 and 2003-043354).